Nagara Network
'Nagara Network' Nagara Network is an organisation owned and opperated by Aiden Nagara. The company dabbles in high quality software and hardware. Their primary focus is to expand the user interface of the open network systems. Nagara Network hopes to improve online capabilities while also producing hardware and software to improve offline experiences too. There are many focuses of this company but the one they are most known for is the gaming entertainment focus. With hit games like Shadow Walker, Light Shedder, and the majorly popular MMORPG Silence, The community has high hopes for this software development company. 'Employees' *Aiden Nagara - President *Deryk Young - Project HF (classified) *Noah Jaunsin - Lead Tester 'Underground Workshops' The before mentioned morals of this company are its facade. Those are the opperations that occur at ground level and open to the public. Nagara Network is still a very new company and uses its success in the gaming industry to fund its more dilligent programs. These programs include: Metal Working, Systematic Coding, Cybernetic Scrypting, Weapon Analysis, Armoment Production, Thermonuecleur Fission, and most importantly Chi Augmentation. Not many people are allowed to work in the underground portion of the company. Most who do recieve this privelege show amazing intelect and unyielding loyalty. They are also implanted with micro chips that will fry their brains if they try or in some cases think of telling the outside world of the underground side of this company. The microchips are not leathal, they just wipe every memory of ever working for the underground side of Nagara Network and replace it with memories of the facade side. This is to ensure that every thing the company works on stays proprietary until wished to be released to the outside world. All employees are warned before hand of the microchip as well and a sworn on contract to agree to it. All legal action is applied. List of Metals created by Nagara Networks and under Aiden Nagara's direct control: 'Durasteel' Durasteel is an incredibly strong and versatile metal alloy, created from carvanium, lommite, carbon, meleenium, neutronium, and zersium. It is capable of withstanding blistering heat, frigid cold, and monumental physical stress, even when very thin. Because of these properties, durasteel is used for almost everything that Nagara Network produces, from smelting pots to heavy duty hulls and everything in between. This steel is often called unbreakable due to the strength it has even in paper thin sheets. For this reason It can easily be sliced down into thin fabric like strands and woven into flexable durable mesh capable of withstanding bullets. 'Beskar Iron' Beskar is a uniquely resistant iron that develops a wide range of properties, and colors, in the hands of skilled metalsmiths. Depending on the alloy, it can take any form from plate, laminate, and wire to foam, mesh, micronized particles, and even a transparent film. Aiden Nagara jealously guards Nagara Network's beskar-working skills and refuses to sell the formulas for any price; attempts to reproduce finished beskar elsewhere have been disappointing. The perfect formula for making Beskar Iron was perfect by the genius mind of Aiden Nagara and only trained professionals know how to work it to maximize its extaordinary properties. Outside of Nagara Netword it is known as a near-indestructable ore that is strengthened when smelted into metal. It can only be found in the hands of Nagara Network and is sold only at extremely high prices. 'Seiryoku Stone' This is a stone produced by Aiden Nagara after his time in the Shinto Realm. This is a man made variant of the Seiryoku Stone he found there and made his weapons "Godkillers" with. The stone acts as a medium for Chi-Molecular flow.To put it simply when a person passes a chi flow into the stone it will take it, amplify it, and expell it with an enhanced velocity. To get complicated with it, when further testing was done on this stone it was shown to react with other resourses. When combined with certain metals, for example, and a chi wave was passed through it, the result could lead to the stone expelling flames or ice. After extencive research Aiden Nagara theorised that the limits of different reactions could very well be limitless. The stone is also known to let off a glow when reacting to nearby chi wavelengths. It glows in a color to match the aura of the chi flowing through it. 'Projects' '' '' *''Polygon Disruption Field'' - This is a project that Aiden had been spending most of his free time working on. The simple mechanic of this device is to make a person or object appear invisible. After many attempt, however, Aiden determined perfect invisibility to be imposible. This device on the other hand is extremely close. The science behind it is that the user can set a size and raidius proportion and the device will scan the area around this proportion. It will then take that data and apply it outwardly layering it over the person or object it was proportioned arround. This will change the polygons a person percieves outwardly and make it see what is immediatly on the other side of them. Making the person or object this field is layered around transparent, or "invisible." *'' Chi-Blade ''- This is one of the Chi infused project that Nagara Network was designed for. This device makes use of the Seiryoku stone in combination with the Beskar Iron. The user, given they are chi adept, would pass his own chi into the device. Once that is done the Seiryoku Stone will react with it and enhance it. It will process it through a series of lenses which will amplify it into a thin beam. This beam will represent the color of a persons inner aura. And the beam itself can be adjusted in length by the amount of chi applied to it. The beam is so densly focused that it is compressed and projected with enough velocity to cut through nearly anything. The only metal known to be unaffected by this beam is the Beskar Iron. Due to this reason the entire device is made of this material, aside from the Seiryoku stone core. *'' 3Dimentional Manuever Gear ''- 3DMG as it is often refered to was one of the first projects Nagara Network produced. This project is still closely gaurded and only special people are allowed to use this gear inside or outside of the testing facility. Essentialy this devices changes a users ability from fighting on a 2D plane into fighting in a 3D field. The device is secured onto a harness that straps around the user's entire body, from the shoulders down to their feet. It is secured this way to position the person into the 3D field. It also uses a tracking technology within a remote held in both hands to aim and fire cables that are secured at the hip. This device also stores and compresses Chi in two cylinders on the back and then will store it into the canisters over the blade sheathes. This stored chi is used as a power source by the Seiryoku stone to create thrust from dispencers arround the entire device. This allows the user to adjust their speed and trajectory at will. It also should be stated that this gear is made from Durasteel to keep it lightweight. *'' Chi Pills'' - These are soft gel pills developed by Aiden with help from a scientist team with Ochigi Ryoji. Aiden was lead in this development and is credited to the development of these pills. The simple explanation to these pills is once ingested it allows the consumer to utilise a burst of chi. To be more detailed, Once these pills are ingested they break down and release a pheramone. This pheramone works in a radiant way around the body to draw chi energy from the area around the consumer. This chi is then distributed through the consumers systems and allows them use of a surge in chi. The great use of these pills is they can allow any organic being a temporary burst of chi, weather augmented in it or not. (These pills last for a series of 3 consecutive turns before wearing off and can only be consumed every 5 turns or your character will overdose.) Category:Information Category:Occupation Category:Teikoku-Ryu Category:Company Category:Organization Category:Chi-Tech Category:Technology